


Alakazam or Smeargle?

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Nerds in Love, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: “Hey Ray, if I was a Pokémon, which one would I be?”





	Alakazam or Smeargle?

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr : 74 + atomvibe "what would my name be if I was a pokémon?"
> 
> disclaimer: i know literally jackshit about pokémon oops so i hope this is good i took recommendations from a friend

Ray snuggled closer into Cisco. He was tired, they both were, but they weren’t going to waste any of the rare time Ray got to spend in Central City by spending a single moment apart. They had finally agreed to go to sleep, which was no small feat due to their babbling and their ridiculous need to hear everything about each other’s days, when Cisco rolled over to face him.

 

“Hey Ray, if I was a Pokémon, which one would I be?”

 

And Ray pauses a minute before he begins to laugh. Because honestly, that’s _not_ what he was expecting to hear. “Ray, stop laughing. Ray this is really important! Why are you laughing?”

 

Ray stops long enough to take a breath and respond. “Cisco, why are you even asking?”

 

Cisco sits up and says, “Today Barry and I got into an argument about it. He told me I was a Smeargle. And I’ve always thought of myself as an Alakazam, but what if I’m not? I’m _definitely_ not a Smeargle.”

 

Ray smiles and sits up to face him. “Cisco,” he says, “I can say with one hundred percent honesty that I have no idea what Pókemon you would be. I haven’t thought about it enough to decide.” He waits a beat before adding, “I’m definitely an Arcanine, though.”

 

Cisco snorts at that. “Please. You’re a Shinx if I ever saw one.” Ray swats at him playfully before he lies back down and says, “Okay, now it really is time to go to sleep.”

 

Ray smiles and wraps an arm around the smaller man. “Yes,” he repeats, “time to go to sleep.” It’s a few moments later that he adds, “And you definitely are a Smeargle.”

 

Cisco pushes him off the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
